


White Day Kiss

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [23]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Soft Hakuba Saguru, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: “Oh? I didn't think you would care about White Day.”“I do, surprisingly, now that you're a part of my life.”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Hattori Heiji
Series: Impetuous Souls [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	White Day Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



> Please note: This fanfiction happens after a timeskip and is, as such, not a direct follow-up of previous fics.

Hattori Heiji  
  
You're popular, right?  
  
I mean you're one of the Great Detectives, so I'm just gonna assume you are. ┐(￣ヘ￣;)┌  
  


The next message is a picture of Kuroba with an armful of chocolates. More interestingly, however, is the background: Hakuba Saguru, trying to fit all his Valentine's Day presents into his car, his housekeeper attempting to help him.

Kuroba Kaito  
  
Please tell me that's just because he's famous, not because he's. . . well, him.  
  
Because that's just unfair.  
(；⌣̀_⌣́)  
  
Yo  
  
I ain't unpopular, but I usually don't care too much  
  
you seem to be getting quite some attention tho! lol  
  
wait  
  


Heiji's eyes dart to Hakuba at first, then to his housekeeper, and then back to Hakuba once again. The Osakan couldn't help himself when his mouth drops open slightly: It really is him! 

It's a simple matter to spot the Londoner: For one, there are his unmistakably pretty golden locks. Secondly, Saguru is of exceptionally tall and slender stature, so he usually couldn't be overlooked. Not by Heiji, that is.

is that Hakuba-kun in the background!? Σ(°ロ°)  
  
didn't know he's a chick magnet  
  


This is more than surprising.

Subconsciously, Hattori clenches the phone in his left hand while he presses his lips together, jealousy taking hold of him with little effort, regardless of how hard the detective tries to push it down as soon as the feeling had arisen.  _ Does Saguru have some sort of lady-killer reputation at his school? _ Shit, Heiji doesn't even want to visualise the possibility.

Hattori Heiji  
  
didn't know he's a chick magnet  
  
Right???  
  
I rarely see him interacting with anyone, though. Must be a Valentine's Day thing.  
(￣_￣)・・・  
  
How much did you get? Or are you getting yours on Monday like presumably Kudō-kun?  
ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
  
oi it's not like I counted them  
  
so these girls probably just admire his good looks huh  
  
is there a particular reason why you know that?  
  


Kuroba Kaito  
  
is there a particular reason why you know that?  
  
are ya giving some to kudō or what (￢‿￢ )  
  
I'm neither confirming nor denying that. (눈_눈)  
  
Because you suck at keeping secrets. ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭  
  
Anyways, gotta go. Bye honey〜 ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
  


Come March 14th, Hakuba decides to be a little more proactive than before. Up until now, their meetings were mainly due to Heiji's initiative, even if Saguru did pick out places for them before. In the end, it was always Hattori who caused them to meet up in the first place.

White Day would be different, however. It's not that he planned to go anywhere with the Detective of the West - the Londoner decided to just go with the flow, like his partner so often does, for once - but that doesn't mean that he didn't prepare anything.

Standing right in front of the Hattori house, he pulls out his phone and calls his boyfriend, who doesn't take long to pick up, despite it being early in the morning.

“G’morning?”

“Good morning. So you're still alive then? Good.”

Saguru pauses and takes a few steps towards the doorbell, then decides against ringing it.

“Uh, yeah! Still alive and kickin’. I've just been busy with school and the occasional case, is all. I woulda called ya sometime soon tho.”

Heiji had been in the middle of getting dressed when Saguru called him, one remaining sock still in his right hand. With his mobile phone clamped under his chin, he tries his best to quickly put the article of clothing on, but to his dismay, he then most elegantly proceeds to stumble over something he must have tossed aside, only barely suppressing a sharply mumbled curse.

The detective has a habit of leaving his home in a hurry and usually also forgetting to clean up his space when he gets back afterwards, so if the Osakan unluckily injures himself one day, it will probably be his own fault, he's sure.

“Are you free right now?”

Hattori looks out of his window, and surprisingly, there he already is, Saguru's unmissable blond hair easily spotted.

“Ah, yes, I'm free today. Why do ya ask? Especially considering the fact ye're already standing in front of my house.”

Saguru's eyes narrow and he immediately begins scanning the area for his dark beauty, whom he finds soon enough. The moment he sees him in return, Hakuba's eyes soften, and he gives a little wave in his direction, a small smile tugging on his lips. Excitedly, Heiji waves back at him, although a little too emotive for his own liking.

“I suppose I just wanted to see you.”

Hakuba shrugs and motions to the gate, indicating for Heiji to let him in - or send someone who would. Honestly, he doesn't know all too much about the other's living conditions thus far, only that the Detective of the West is wealthier than others - as indicated by the sheer manor he lives in - and his ability to travel and stay in Tokyo quite often.

“Care to let me in?”

When he realises that Hakuba is  _ smiling _ at him all lovey-dovey - although that might be his imagination, he isn't sure - the Kansai boy immediately vanishes from the other's sight, rushing downstairs hastily. On his way to the front door, he almost trips again.

Taking in a lungful of the crisp morning air, he opens the door, and there he is, his Goldilocks, patiently waiting at the gate.

The wind blows through Saguru's luscious hair, which probably must be smelling like lilac flowers or his lavender-scented shampoo, he just knows, and his cheeks were slightly red, most likely due to walking in the cool air earlier.

Seeing the detective like this is one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and he knows it's cheesy, knows it's cliché to think these sickeningly sweet thoughts. But he quickly brushes it aside soon after, moving towards the Londoner detective, his pace quickening with each step as he hangs up the phone.

“Ya wanted ta see me, huh? Any ulterior motives, pretty boy?”

That sounded far too chipper, but to hell with hiding what he is feeling. The boy had never been good at concealing his emotions, anyway, and he knows he is like an open book.

His father had made sure that Heiji knows, told him countless times that this was his biggest weakness and also the main reason why he is good-for-nothing detective. Most of the time, he despises the vulnerability that goes side by side with this authenticity.

However, right now, he feels great and it shows, his eyes exuding levity and contentment. Heiji loved the mornings, the cold air, and the bird song, albeit today was even more special. A certain fair-headed prince decided to bless him with his presence.

“Do I have to have a reason to see my boyfriend?” Saguru retorts, glancing behind Heiji to ensure no one's looking, and kisses him short and sweetly.

“Can't I just enjoy your presence on this fine day, early in the morning, in Osaka?” He smirks slightly, putting his hands in his coat's pockets.

“Ya must have a reason, considering you aren't a morning person, which is a vast understatement at that. And ya also travelled all the way here, so I'd say I have more than one good reason ta think this has to be a special occasion, dork.”

While there may not be anything unusual about his appearance in front of Heiji in itself, Hattori just  _ knows _ he's not a morning person, and thus, he also knows how much it must mean for him to appear here this early. 

Not wanting to leave any room for further guesses, Saguru pulls out a white present with a green ribbon, filled with expensive chocolate of course, and hands it to Heiji.

“Happy White Day. I know neither of us really took notice of Valentine's, but I figured I could at least do this much.”

At that moment, a yawn escapes Hakuba, which causes Heiji to raise an eyebrow at him. Despite the other’s conspicuously yawning, the Osakan accepts his lover's chocolate and takes it into his free hand with a cheerful grin.

Then, Heiji exposes his own medium-sized offering to the Londoner with the other hand.

“I was goin' ta make ya chocolate. I really tried, but then I burned it and needless ta say, I had ta come up with a plan B.”

Heiji eagerly hands his present to him, a box with an eye-catching Union Jack design and a glittering, golden ribbon on top. ‘Properly British Chocolates’ can be read in white serif lettering.

“These are handmade and from Britain. A piece of home, so ta say. I hope ya like it.”

“Oh? I didn't think you would care about White Day.”

While his voice sounds somewhere between nonchalant and teasing, his eyes take on a childlike wonder as he carefully turns the box in his hands. He knows the brand, has seen it before, yet never did he actually buy one of these.

The thoughtfulness of his otherwise very heat-of-the-moment boyfriend touches him greatly, and he makes no attempts to hide the soft smile on his lips.

“I do, surprisingly, now that you're a part of my life.”

The innocent look on Hakuba's face excites his curiosity, intently watching him in an effort to find out how he feels about his gift. The design might be too cheesy for his tastes. It might have been the obvious choice to go for something that's closely bound up with his partly British nationality.

Be that as it may, the Osakan truly thought about it beforehand, wanting his White Day present to be perfect, and subsequently came to the conclusion that something reminding Saguru of his ‘second’ homeland will rejoice his heart, and would hopefully be as good as a self-made treat.

“Thank you ever so much. Although. . .” He grabs hold of Heiji's hand and places a soft kiss on it, looking right into the other's eyes as he does so.

“If we're talking about  _ ‘home’ _ , I would have to admit that Japan is beginning to feel more and more like mine.”

Heiji cannot take his eyes off his lover, staring at him wide-eyed as he is caught completely off-guard. Saguru's words make his heart melt into a puddle and Heiji pulls him closer as a consequence, wanting to kiss him right then and there, but he knows that Hakuba wouldn't do it due to him being worried about Heiji's reputation.

“Let's take this somewhere else, because I can't possibly keep my hands away from ya.”

Saguru's eyes widen in surprise, and he very nearly gives in and gives his partner their much desired kiss. But no - not in Japan, not in broad daylight, not when Hattori needs to keep in good standing with the public.

“Depending on what you mean to imply by saying you ‘cannot keep your hands away’, I might require a shower first.”

The Londoner teases, even if he didn't come here to do  _ that _ . At least not unless Heiji wants them to have intercourse, in which case he naturally wouldn't object.

“I simply mean that I wanna touch ya. Nothing more, nothing less. But I wouldn't mind takin’ a shower with ya.”

Smiling slyly, Heiji is well aware that underneath his teasing, there is the relentless urge to kiss Hakuba, touch him, bite him, then and there and without hesitation - anything to express the boundless affection he has towards Saguru.

“I didn't say I was going to offer that option, you know.” Saguru teases with a wink.

In the spur of the moment, but mainly to keep himself from kissing his boyfriend, Hakuba decides to open the box he received and pop one chocolate in his mouth, savouring the taste properly.

It really is delicious, and having received it from Hattori Heiji makes the chocolate taste even sweeter.

“You know, this is the only chocolate I received that I am actually eating myself.”

“Seriously? Ya seem ta be quite popular with everyone, as far as I've heard, so I figured you'd consume tons of chocolate this time of the year. Well, I'm honoured ya accepted the sweets of yer own boyfriend, at the very least.”

He chuckles softly, which only reinforces the complete lack of punch to his words. Without thinking about it, Hattori is already searching for his handkerchief, then gently cleans the other boy's mouth of the chocolate residue.

“Well, aren't you being formal?”

Saguru nudges him once more, quite surprised by the handkerchief usage. He didn't take Heiji for someone who would usually make use of one, distantly wondering if Hattori tried to match him or simply came prepared to begin with.

“Are you jealous? It's true, I did receive quite a bit of chocolate - I thought it rude not to accept their thoughtful gifts - but it never truly crossed my mind to eat that many sweets. It's not like I expected you to hand me anything, either, and yet I am naturally delighted to have been given yours.”

He grabs hold of Heiji's hand, which is still holding the handkerchief, and squeezes it lightly. Once more, Hakuba scans the area for any sign of life beyond the two of them, and presses a soft kiss on Heiji's mouth.

After Hakuba kisses him, he pouts playfully, then leans forward and stares right into Saguru's eyes with, obviously, fake disapproval, because he can't hide his heart's true state for the life of him.

“Ya really need ta stop teasing me one of these days. . . What makes ya think that I'm jealous, huh?” Squinting his eyes a little for effect, Heiji puts an accusatory finger on Hakuba's chest.

“You're my boyfriend and I love ya, of course I'd give ya something special. After all, you mean the world ta me.”

Heiji slightly stumbles on his words, clearly flustered about saying something so gravely personal. Then, the Osakan puts his hand on the blond's cheek, stroking it quietly and softly with his thumb.

“You mentioned heading in? How about we do that, then. Perhaps I'll even shower with you.”

After a few short moments had passed, Heiji promptly grabs Hakuba's hand, dragging him along towards the Hattori residence.

“Ya can take a shower first. In the meantime, I'll prepare somethin’ fer ya to eat afterwards.”

The grip on the Londoner's hand is tight, a little too tight, as if to say ‘You're mine, don't even think about letting me go.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Comments and kudos would be really appreciated.
> 
> The title is taken from a song with the same name (which can be found on nicovideo under /sm17247435)


End file.
